The Stranger's Pack
by SpiritedRain
Summary: Everything changed when a white wolf and his small pack came to my territory... KibaXOC, Rated T because it's Wolf's Rain. Come on people.


**Rain: Hey person! My first update woo! It's Wolf's Rain… If you didn't know. I suggest seeing a doctor if you didn't. C:**

**Kiba: Since I own you, you really are a Wolf's Rain… **

**Tsume: STFU, These humans don't care about your banter. **

**Hige: Did someone say food?**

**Toboe: No, Hige… No.**

**Tsume: Let them read now, O mighty authoress.**

**Rain: You be quiet or I draw gay furry porn… With YOU. 8D And Toboe, because I know that would make you mad.**

**Toboe: Why would I have to be Uke?**

**Rain: Because you would be. But I'm pretty sure it's impossible for wolves to be gay… Fine by me. Yaoi is scary anyways.**

**Tsume: SPIRITEDRAIN DOESN'T OWN SHIT! EXCEPT FOR WINDSEEKER! Rain: Thanks so much cuppycake--**

**Kiba: I own Rain, though. Not sure why, but she belongs to me. *Growls***

**Rain: First ever story on FF, so critique is welcome!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The city stretched on for many miles, gray and humming with the dull roar of the cars and the rain. The people paid no attention to each other, alone and in groups holding umbrellas or running for shelter.

I kept my head down, shadowing my face. The eyes of a wolf flitted back and forth like nervous birds beneath the black hood that hid and protected me.

Wolves were not welcome near humans.

My silver hair was dripping now, rain sliding down the strands and onto my neck. The wide, electric blue streak in my bangs half-covered my right eye, but it didn't block my vision so I ignored it. I had to hurry if I wanted water tonight.

I broke into a run, black hoodie now clinging to my arms. I hoped no one else had gotten to the Rockpool first… In my world, it was first come, first serve. And if I wanted to survive and still go unnoticed, second place wouldn't work.

My blue jeans stuck to my legs, dark purple converse padding silently on the sidewalk. I mentally slapped myself for wandering this far out in the city; I couldn't take my true form to go faster surrounded by humans!

I dodged a group of teenage girls, panting lightly. I had no trouble until three boys that looked several years older than me started following my path. I ignored them until one grabbed my shoulder. I stayed facing away from him, growling softly.

"Hey sweetie, calm down. I'll go easy on ya…"

I barked sharply and suddenly whirled around, sinking my fangs into his arm. I ran away when he let go, not bothering to wait for them to catch up.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, spitting out blood. Now I wanted some water even more.

I got through the city boundaries without any problems, slipping past the cars and out into the open desert. Almost there.

I ran behind a rock, rolled, and stood up in one smooth movement. I ran on all fours now, a silver she-wolf with electric blue markings. I let my mouth hang open slightly, panting.

I launched into a full-out sprint, claws pulling me forward and giving me control and extra speed on the dusty sand. I jumped over a large tumbleweed and kept running.

Dodging sagebrush and rabbit-holes, I scanned the area for my familiar territory. I saw it, a mass of small hills made of boulders and giant chunks of concrete stairs. I spotted the biggest boulder, with a fallen thorn tree leaning against it like a ramp, off to the left and quickened my pace. I didn't scent or hear anyone nearby, so I assumed that there as still water left. The rain had stared this sunrise, so there had to have been a lot. But I still couldn't take any chances. When you're desperately thirsty, you fight for your water.

I finally reached the big rock, scrambling up the tree trunk and sticking my nose into the large pool on top. The surface of the boulder was worn down into a large basin, perfect for collecting water. It hardly ever rained, and I hadn't found any liquids at all for two days. At last, though… Sweet, sweet rain.

I gulped down almost half of the water, hardly pausing to breathe. It was then I realized just how thirsty and tired I'd been. The rain washed away the dirt and dust that had settled in my fur, and I wagged my tail. It felt nice to be clean.

I rested on top of the Rockpool, curving around the bowl with the tip of my tail waving in the air above it. Now all I needed to do was find something edible…

I sat up, turning around to look across the desert. I saw nothing but sagebrush and the occasional sparrow… It was better than nothing.

A twig snapped behind me, and I whirled around.

A large black wolf stood behind me, perfectly still. His tail bristled, dark blue eyes flashing aggressively. I curled my lip and growled at him, assuming a defensive posture.

Neither of us moved for several seconds, just staring at each other.

He jumped at me, snarling. I pushed off from the rock, using my height advantage to push him back. I clawed at his hind legs, teeth locked in a silent growl.

We tussled for a minute, nearly matched in fighting prowess. The black wolf had the advantage of size, though, and eventually he had me pinned down. I kicked and tried to bite his paw, lifting my head and snapping wildly. His eyes glowed triumphantly.

"Tsume!" A sharp voice barked from above.

The black wolf glared at me malevolently, lifting his paw slightly. It still weighed heavily on my neck, though.

"Tsume! Let her go!" It snarled. My attacker, who was obviously named Tsume, growled and backed off slowly, watching me carefully. I jumped to my feet, bristling. I backed up a little, so I could see both him and the wolf that had spoken.

He was pure white, with ice-blue eyes and three long scars on his left flank. I could tell they were from another wolf's claws.

"We're sorry to invade your territory," He said calmly. He glared at his companion. "Tsume is too."

"Hmph." The black wolf looked away.

"My pack was just passing through. We don't want trouble. I am Kiba… I apologize for my friend's behavior. He doesn't realize that he doesn't have to fight everything that moves."

"Windseeker. It's all right; I'm not dead. Go in peace." I turned around, revealing the paw-shaped marking on my left shoulder. It was electric blue and had an air symbol cutting through the middle. Kiba stopped me.

"Wait."

I turned around.

He jumped down from the Rockpool and sat in front of me.

"You carry the scent of humans."

"Of course. Their city is only a few miles away," I replied, pointing west with my tail-tip. The white wolf shook his head.

"No. I mean you are human," He said. I shrugged.

"Alright, you got me, whoever you are." I closed my eyes and howled. I felt myself changing again, and stood in front of the two wolves as a human. My eyes didn't change though, and two pointed fangs showed between my lips when I smiled. "I'm not a true wolf."

"How?" Tsume asked simply.

"Wolf spirit. I was born human, but as I grew older the wolf's soul inside me showed more and more until my hair and eyes changed, and now that I'm 13, I can fully turn into a wolf." I knelt down to look the black wolf in the eyes, yellow meeting blue. He raised his head slightly.

"And you… wolves that can take the forms of humans. By magick, right?"

Kiba nodded.

"I suppose."

I sat down cross-legged, cocking my head.

"Hn. We are opposites in that respect, but in the end we're all wolves," I replied. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"Please. You're a human," He growled. I stared at him.

"Oh really?"

He looked into my eye for a long minute, then turned away, eyes narrowed.

"No. You really are a wolf…"

I smiled slightly.

"Thaaat's right. Now, since it's the middle of the desert and you both look thirsty, come up her and drink. If there are any others, call them. Tell them I'm here to assist you… They might not take it from me."

Kiba raised his head and howled, long and high. He received two answering calls in a few seconds, and waited for his packmates to show up.

Two more wolves crested the rocky hills, one dark orange and one the same color of the sand with cream markings.

"Kiba! What is-" The orange one broke off when he saw me.

"Windseeker won't hurt us. She offered to share her water. Don't take much, there's four of us and we have to keep going."

"It's still raining. Rest in the rocks, there's plenty of little pockets and dens. If you're looking for Paradise, you should at least take a moment to get your breath," I offered. The Sandy-furred stepped forward.

"She's right, Kiba," He said quietly. "We all need to rest. Toboe's still hurt, and we can't travel for long with his leg anyways."

The white wolf frowned.

"I know you're right, Hige. We're all tired… One night," He said to me. "We can hunt for ourselves, we'll stay out of your way." He dipped his head. I put a hand on his neck, lifting his chin to my eye level.

"I don't meet many wolves out in the middle of a desert. I'll show you some dens and the busiest rabbit warren. If you're Toboe," I turned to the orange wolf. "Stay back here and rest. Your packmate was right; you can't walk far with a broken leg. I'll come back and help you soon… Just sit still for a while." I smiled kindly. He looked as if he would stand up and follow, but eventually he just nodded reluctantly and sat back down.

"Come with me… I won't bite you, Tsume." I looked back at the black wolf. He sighed and stepped in behind Kiba.

I broke into a run, jumping from rock to rock, spinning and turning in the air. It was obvious that the wolves were more accustomed to flat land, but they were able to keep up.

I led them to a good-sized cave made by a concrete stair chunk and a rock wall. A pile of boulders blocked in the back of the den, and the sand inside was soft and still dry.

"It's big enough for all of you… I hope. As long as no one's a restless sleeper, you'll be fine." I laughed. Hige snorted.

"Well in that case, we're doomed," He muttered.

"Who…?" Kiba asked.

"Tsume. He runs in his sleep," The sandy wolf replied. Tsume lowered his ears slightly in embarrassment.

"Since when?" He mumbled.

"Since you joined us," Hige retorted.

"Ok lovebirds, this way now. Watch out for holes," I called back, launching myself off of the cave roof. The three wolves followed, hard-pressed to keep up.

I turned east, out into a clearer part of the desert. I swept my hand out over the field, jumping lightly from my perch on a high boulder.

"Every hole in this clearing is connected to a main warren right beneath us," I said. "You can sit here quietly for one hour and see hundreds of longears come out of these burrows. You just gotta be… quick!" I shot out from our cover and landed directly on a hare, snapping its neck. I picked up the animal by its ears. "Go ahead and hunt as much as you like… I'm going to help your friend." I ran off, bounding between the rocks and holding my catch tightly in my hand.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rain: Well, there you go! First chapter completed! Sucky ending, but it used to be about 12 pages long. So I cut off a bunch for chapter 2.**

**Kiba: Yeah. It is a sucky ending.**

**Tsume: *still upset about yaoi threat***

**Toboe: My leg is broken.**

**Rain: I know. I'll get to that in chapter 2, remember?**

**Hige: Did someone say food?**

**Rain: It's so much fun to ignore what you tell me to write and put in my own words… :3**

**Hige: I'm standing right behind you… And I'm not THAT obsessed with food…**

**Kiba: Yeah. And Rain's not THAT obsessed with her music and writing and wolves…**

**Tsume: DOESN'T OWN SHIT!!!**


End file.
